Get Out Alive
by Haili . McG
Summary: A brutal triple murder brings the team to Seattle, where they find that their only witness is a mentally/emotionally unstable thirteen-year-old girl. Set after "It Takes a Village". Rated T for violence.
1. Kill All Your Friends

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first story. I want to make it as close to the T.V show as possible, so suggestions are welcome! I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Get Out Alive**

Death was something that they dealt with almost daily.

Being a profiler meant having to look closely at the horror that had taken place, and finding the small clues left behind that would point to the offender. It was their job to sort through the chaos and make sense of it all.

That didn't mean they liked it.

So when the BAU team entered the conference room that morning, none of them were very enthusiastic about what they were going to see and hear.

The first to come through the door was Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau. The media liaison strode confidently to the front of the room, taking her place next to the screen that would soon be displaying the details of their case.  
>Aaron Hotchner followed her, taking a seat at the round table and waiting patiently for his team.<br>The next to arrive was David Rossi, looking thoughtful as he sat next to Hotch. His dark eyes flicked to the door as the other profilers trickled in. Derek Morgan strutted into the room at his usual easy pace, though his movements were somewhat stiff, due to the woman behind him.

Emily Prentiss, who had until recently been thought to be dead, walked in with her head high. She nodded to her teammates before taking a seat next to Morgan.

The last to come through the door was Spencer Reid. JJ almost cringed at the serious expression on his face. It no longer held a hint of curiosity, only grim determination to get this done a quickly as possible.  
>When each profiler was situated, JJ began. At the click of a button, the photos of three people appeared behind her.<p>

The first was a picture of a balding man in his forties with pale green eyes. The next was a woman with gray-streaked blonde hair and brown eyes, who had to be around the age of fifty. The third picture, however, was of an attractive brunette woman in her late thirties with bright blue eyes.

"This is Adrian Hux, Delayne Marden, and Melissa Noir," said JJ, officially starting the briefing. "They were found yesterday in Melissa's home in Seattle. Each victim had been stabbed in the face and chest areas."

Rossi frowned. "That suggests a personal connection with the victims," he mused.

"Which would explain the range in ages and appearance," agreed Hotch.

JJ clicked the button again, showing a neat living room with large windows and impressive artwork. Adrian and Delayne's bodies were lying on the floor with their arms folded across their chests. Melissa was tied to what looked to be one of her own kitchen chairs, with her eyes staring sightlessly at the floor.

"The positions of Adrian and Delayne suggest remorse, but Melissa looks like she had been tortured before her death," Reid commented.

Hotch nodded. "Perhaps Adrian and Delayne were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time?" he suggested.  
>"No," said Prentiss, shaking her head. "This unsub would have had to plan this very carefully. Look at the windows," she said, pointing. "He would need to be very careful not to get caught. He would have had to watch the surrounding area closely to figure out when everyone would be away."<p>

Morgan leaned forward. "She's right. There's no way the unsub would take a risk like that if he wasn't prepared to deal with the guests."

"So we're looking for an organized but violent killer with a personal connection to Melissa," Reid said, summing up the profile they'd gotten from the pictures.

Rossi ran a hand over his chin, thinking hard. "Where did these three work?" he asked.

"Adrian and Delayne worked at the New York Institute of Science, Melissa was unemployed," JJ answered without missing a beat.

"Did Melissa work with them at one point?"

JJ shrugged. "You'll have to ask Garcia." The blonde woman paused slightly before speaking again. "There's something else you all should know," she said, locking eyes with each of them. "Melissa's 13-year-old daughter was the one who discovered the bodies. She was in the house during the murder."

Morgan raised his eyebrows. "And she didn't hear anything?"

JJ looked at the table before sighing and answering Morgan's question. "Police think she had been drugged prior to the murder. She was unconscious during the whole thing."

Reid stiffened slightly, as did the rest of the team. _'That poor girl,'_ he thought. _'To wake up to something like that. She'll never be the same.'_

Hotch cleared his throat, running a hand through his short black hair. "Where was Melissa's husband during the murder?" he asked quietly.

"Melissa divorced her husband, Robert Noir, three years ago. He was denied guardianship of their daughter after Melissa's death," said JJ, looking upset. "Garcia's working on getting his contact information as we speak," she added.

Emily nodded slowly, taking the information in. "Where is she now? The daughter?"

Reid, who had been looking at his hands for the past while, snapped his head up. He didn't want to miss anything crucial about their only witness.

"Lyra Noir is staying at the police station. She has agreed to be interviewed, but she doesn't seem hopeful."  
>There was a moment of silence as the team committed this to memory. After a few uncomfortable minutes, Hotch spoke. "Wheels up in twenty," he decided. "We need to hit the ground running." His dark gaze swept over the room as he stood from his seat, making sure everyone had heard. His team stared back him, knowing he had something else to say.<p>

"Whoever murdered these people might come back to finish the job," Hotch finished, nodding at the screen before exiting the room.

Five heads swiveled towards the front, just in time to see the picture of a thirteen-year-old girl flash across the screen.

**AN: So this is what goes on in my twisted mind... I know it's short, but it's just the first Chapter. Chapter 2 will be posted sometime next Saturday.**


	2. Louder Than Thunder

**AN: Sorry for the wait.**

Reid stared out the window, deep in thought. The jet was currently flying towards Seattle, where the team would examine the crime scene and the victims.

Team... Were they even a team anymore? Sure they could still give an accurate profile, but everything they did was professional. Ever since Emily had returned, they had kept themselves closed off. Their true emotions were hidden, each of them unsure if they could trust each other anymore.

'And for all we know, we can't,' Reid thought bitterly. He couldn't even trust himself, for crying out loud! The youngest profiler was still fearing for his sanity. If schizophrenia didn't take his mind, this job might.

On the table before him was a collection of crime scene photos. Each one was even more gruesome than the next. The first few were of blood-spattered furniture; fashionable couches and tables with large patches of bright scarlet that were never supposed to be there. The next were of the victims themselves, pale and lifeless in a once happy setting. Adrian and Delayne were lying on their backs next to each other, their eyes closed and their arms neatly crossed over their chests. Melissa, however, was strapped to a chair with duct tape. Multiple wounds, more than both Adrian and Delayne combined, were cut deep into her chest and face. There were burn marks on her arms and bruises on her neck.

The last photo haunted Reid the most. It was of thirteen year old Lyra Noir. Lyra's ashy blonde hair was knotted from lying on her bedroom floor, with her bangs covering one of her light hazel eyes. There was a mark on her cheek, probably from when the unsub knocked her down to keep her from running. Lyra was staring straight into the camera; her expression was blank, her eyes dull and hollow.

Reid suppressed a shudder. It was almost as if the girl had joined her mother in the land of the dead.

Across from him, Morgan was staring at his best friend intently. Reid felt the man's eyes on him, but refused to make eye contact. He preferred to keep to himself at times like these.

Finally, Morgan cleared his throat. "You okay, kid?" he asked, concerned by Reid's dark expression.

Reid's hazel eyes tore away from the window long enough to glare at his coworker. "Don't call me kid," he said in a low voice.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Look, ki- Reid. I know you've been through a tough time, we all have. But you can't just sit in a corner and mope all day."

Reid snorted, sitting up in his seat to look Morgan in the eye. "And what have you been doing, Morgan?" he demanded. "Sharing your feelings with all those girls you take home? I didn't think so!"

The dark-skinned agent opened his mouth to defend himself, but he was cut off when Reid continued.

"It must be so hard for you!" Reid snapped, his voice getting louder. "Going home drunk every night with a girl on your arm! Meanwhile, I'm alone! I'm completely alone with my thoughts, which are steadily becoming more and more paranoid because I could have schizophrenia! I buried one of the only friends I had, only for her to turn around and lie about being dead! And on top of it all, I am constantly haunted by the thought that one day, I'm going to end up in an insane asylum!"

Reid ended his rant, red in the face and breathing heavily. The rest of the team was staring at him with open mouths, completely caught off guard by the flood of emotion that had just come from their youngest member.

"Reid," said Prentiss quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt you, or anyone else."

Spencer inhaled sharply. "I doesn't matter what your intentions were. You hurt everyone, Prentiss, I'm just the only one stupid enough to say it out loud," he whispered angrily. Fed up with recent events, Reid stormed off to the bathroom. After the team heard the click of the lock, they all looked at each other in shock.

Hotch was the first to break the deafeningly loud silence that followed. "I'll talk to him later," he announced quietly. "In the meantime, I want everyone to get some sleep. I have a feeling this'll be a long one."

JJ shook her head, standing up. "I want to talk to him, Hotch," she said. "I think I could make him understand."

Hotch hesitated, but nodded after thinking it over. Rossi looked quickly at the two, decided not to argue, and settled back in his chair to feign sleep. Morgan and Prentiss followed his lead and leaned back in their own seats, closing their eyes as they did so.

JJ walked silently up to the bathroom, the sound of her heels being muffled by the thick carpet. When she reached the door, she knocked hesitantly and waited for a response from the man inside. "Spence?" she called softly. "Are you okay?"

There was no answer, only a slight shuffling as Reid moved around.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it," JJ continued, leaning her ear against the door. "But none of us want to see you fall apart like that again. What if Strauss thinks you can't do this job anymore, Spence?"

Still no reply.

JJ was desperate now. She didn't want her best friend to ignore her, especially when he was obviously upset. "Please, Spencer! Just open the door so we can talk about this!"

The door opened so quickly that JJ stumbled. Without any kind of warning, a long-fingered hand pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door.

When the blonde had caught up with what was going on, she found herself blinking up at a very agitated Spencer Reid.

His hazel eyes were red around the edges, immediately letting her know that he had been crying. "I'm not okay," he growled. "But don't you ever think that I will let this get in the way of my job. I don't want to talk about it, but I suppose I'll have to eventually. I am not falling apart, I'm dealing with what life has given me. If Strauss ever gets wind of this, I'll be fired. And please, JJ," he begged. "Don't call me Spencer."

JJ stared at him, realizing he had just answered all of her questions in order. "I know it's hard," she said when she'd found her voice. "And I never want to see you leave the BAU. But you need to tell people what you're feeling, so we can help you." Seeing that Reid was waiting for something, she pulled the gangly genius into a tight hug. "Now please, just tell me what's going on. Do you really think you're really all alone?"

Reid, who wasn't expecting the sudden embrace, stayed silent. When JJ shook him slightly, he shook his head. "No," he sighed. "It just... feels like it sometimes. I can't feel comfortable talking to anyone because that's not what I'm used to. Even after seven years of working with the team, I still can't get accustomed to getting help from another person." Having been the one to take care of his mother instead of the other way around, he had always had to depend on himself.

JJ nodded into his shoulder, still holding him tightly. "Spence, you can always come to us for help," she said, her voice a little muffled by his shirt. "I know you're confused and upset, but we can help you."

Reid, who was slowly starting to understand, nodded before wrapping his arms around her. "I know. Thank you," he said quietly.


	3. Sleep

After standing there for a few minutes longer, JJ cleared her throat.

"Reid, we're still in the bathroom," she said into his shirt.

"Hmm?" replied the genius.

JJ chuckled slightly. She lifted her face from his shoulder to see that he was staring off into space, completely unaware of his surroundings. Grinning, the blonde tapped him on the forehead.

Reid blinked at her, coming out of his daze. "What was that for?" he said, confused.

She rolled her eyes. "We're still in the bathroom, Spence," she repeated.

He blinked again. Finally, he registered what she was saying. "Oh!" Reid hastily let go of JJ and unlocked the bathroom door, blushing furiously as he did so. "Sorry," he mumbled, opening the door and stepping out of her way.

JJ patted him on the chest as she passed, still grinning. "It's fine." She paused, looking up at him with knowing blue eyes. "Are you going to be okay?" JJ asked softly.

Reid hesitated, finally nodding after a moment's pause. "I think so," he answered, equally quiet.

The two adults turned to see five pairs of eyes watching their quiet exchange intently. After realizing they had been caught, the owners of those eyes quickly pretended to be asleep.

"Five bucks says they were all listening at the door," Reid murmured.

JJ laughed, amazed at how quickly he was able to joke after everything that had happened. "You're on," she said, accepting his bet with another chuckle.

Reid smiled widely at her before reclaiming his seat across from a 'sleeping' Derek Morgan.

As soon as he sat, he picked up his files and read.

-Delayne Catherine Marden. Age 52. Lived in New York, New York prior to her murder. Stabbed once in the heart and five times in her face. No sign of sexual assault.

-Adrian Gerald Hux. Age 45. Lived in New York, New York prior to his murder. Stabbed once in the heart and twice in his face. No sign of sexual assault.

-Melissa Jane Noir. Age 39. Lived in Seattle, Washington prior to her murder. Restrained and gagged, burned multiple times near her elbows, choked, stabbed twenty-seven times in the chest and heart, stabbed thirteen times in her face. The word 'traitor' was carved into her stomach. No sign of sexual assault.

At once, Reid's brain went into overdrive. The violence suggested a male unsub, but the lack of sexual assault could mean they were looking for a female killer. Either that or the unsub was impudent. They were definitely looking for someone with a personal connection to Melissa; there was no other explanation as to why Adrian and Delayne hadn't suffered as much as Melissa had before her death. But maybe the three had worked together at some point in their lives? Reid made a mental note to ask Garcia to check for employment records later-

A hand landed on the young doctor's shoulder, causing him to jump. Heart pounding, Reid looked up to see a tired-looking Aaron Hotchner standing over him.

"Reid," Hotch sighed. "I thought I told you to get some rest."

Reid nodded. "You did." Seeing Hotch's raised eyebrow, he continued. "I was just, uh, re-reading the files before I went to sleep. Did you know-"

Before he could add anything else, Hotch held up his hand. "I get it, Reid," he said with a rare smile. "Just make sure you actually get around to sleeping." He squeezed Reid's shoulder before turning to go back to his seat.

The corners of Reid's lips curved upwards in a small smile as his boss walked away. Perhaps there was hope for this team after all. Still grinning, the genius settled back further into his seat and closed his eyes. In seven minutes, forty-nine seconds, Dr. Spencer Reid found himself trapped in a nightmare.

Blood fell like rain from the sky, coating him with a thin layer of scarlet. A baby was crying somewhere in the distance, but it was too dark to see where the infant was. Reid stumbled around, half blind, calling for his team.

"JJ? Hotch? Morgan?" His voice echoed across the empty space, getting no reply.

His foot stepped on something soft, and the terrified genius looked down to see the pale arm of Melissa Noir. Barely swallowing his scream, Reid forced himself to calm down. He slowly made his way around Melissa's body, only to slip in a puddle of blood.

Soaked and truly frightened, Reid wasted no time in picking himself back up. He had just risen to his knees when he found himself staring straight into the empty eyes of Lyra Noir.

His relief at finding someone alive faded when Reid got a better look at the teen. Her hair was slick with fresh blood, streaking the blond with bright red. Lyra's clothes, once a pure white shirt and pants, were torn and stained. But it was her eyes that caught Reid's attention. The half-closed pools of hazel-brown were glowing eerily, like candles about to go out.

She stared at him. He stared back. After a few minutes, Lyra leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Genius," she breathed.


	4. This is the Best Day Ever

It took twelve minutes and fourteen seconds to reach the police station. The whole time, Reid would glance up frequently to see Rossi's eyes looking at him from the rear-view window.

'Great' he thought tiredly. 'One more person to watch me deteriorate.'

However, every now and then he would see a pair of large blue eyes staring back at him. Reid would then smile back at JJ and wish that they could talk without Rossi hearing them.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot of the station, it was to find a mob of reporters blocking the entrance.

JJ groaned. "Of course the press knows about this," she grumbled. "What is it about death that attracts these people?"

Spencer shook his head. "Death is one of the only things humans will never truly understand," he answered, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It happens every second, and yet we still don't know what death really is."

JJ nodded. Bracing herself, she climbed out of the SUV and was almost immediately swarmed by the press.

Reid was just getting ready to join her when he caught sight of Rossi smirking at him.

"What?"

Rossi's smirk grew wider. "You and JJ, huh?" he said, sounding smug.

Reid felt his blood rushing to his cheeks. "What? No!" he spluttered.

Rossi chuckled. "You'll have to do better than that if you're going to fool me, Reid."

Completely mortified, Reid clumsily got out of the SUV and sped away as fast as he could from the threat known as David Rossi.

Reid approached JJ just in time to see her dismissing the press. No one dared to argue with the glaring blonde as she demanded that they backed off.

Spencer grinned. "I see you haven't lost your touch," he teased.

JJ snorted. "It's like working with a bunch of sharks. One drop of blood and they come swarming."

By then, Rossi had caught up with them. Shaking his head at JJ's last sentence, he led the two younger profilers into the police station.

A heavy atmosphere of stress and panic pressed down on the FBI agents as soon as the doors closed behind them. Uniformed police officers were hurrying about, each one with a slight sheen of sweat on their foreheads. One officer in particular, a tall, muscular, balding man, was particularly flustered. Once his wide green eyes had spotted Rossi, Reid and JJ, however, a look of relief washed over him, as if the agents had brought the Lord himself with them.

"You must be the BAU," the man said, rushing over. "My name's Cheif Graham, I'm the head of this investigation."

Rossi nodded. "This is Agent Jareau, Doctor Reid, and I'm Agent Rossi. Our collegues have already headed over to examine the crime scene." JJ blinked at the police chief while Reid gave a cheerful wave of greeting.

Cheif Graham frowned. "I see." Casting a look back at the front doors, he sighed wearily. "Sorry about the mass of reporters out there. Couldn't say anything to get them to leave," he explained.

JJ smiled kindly. "That's normal. Newspapers and television reporters tend to stick around and scavenge whatever information they can get."

Reid looked over his shoulder and around the room. "Speaking of information," he began.

"We would like to meet our witness, if you don't mind," Rossi finished. Reid shot him a glare, letting him know that he was perfectly capable of finishing his own sentences.

Cheif Graham didn't seem to notice Reid's angered expression. At the mention of their witness, the man had gone noticeably pale.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Graham said, his eyes darting about nervously. "Lyra's, uh, not stable. Mentally," he clarified, tapping one thick finger against his hairless temple. "She'll be fine for a while, but eventually something sets her off and she needs to be taken to another room."

Reid frowned. "Severe PTSD?" he suggested.

Cheif Graham shrugged. "Worst case I've seen if that's what's wrong with her. I suggest keeping away from her," he added, stessing the word 'away.'

Reid noticed JJ and Rossi giving him quick but concerned looks, and he understood at once. They were both wondering if there was a chance that Lyra was schizophrenic.

Cheif Graham was still speaking, completely oblivious to the tension that had settled amongst the group.

"I know she's our only witness, but I don't think she'll be much help. Unless you can interview her without mentioning the case, there's nothing I can do."

"Why don't you just ask me what I think?"

Reid's head whipped around to search for the source of the quiet voice. Not seeing anything, he looked down and nearly jumped out of his skin. Lyra Noir was standing directly beside him, staring at Cheif Graham with blank hazel-brown eyes. Cheif Graham flinched so violently that Reid wondered if he was having a seizure.

Rossi and JJ had also been caught off guard, and each was trying to regain their dignity before Lyra noticed.

"It would make sense to ask the witness whether or not she is comfortable with an interview before discouraging the FBI, wouldn't it Cheif Graham?" demanded the teenager, still quiet. Although Lyra's face remained neutral, it didn't take being a profiler to see the flames jumping from her eyes.

Cheif Graham swallowed, avoiding eye-contact. Reid didn't blame him; if Lyra had been staring at him like that, he would have run, screaming, for the jet.

Lyra grinned in a way that made Reid think of a crocodile. "I think what Chief Graham means to say is, 'The interview room is this way.'" She gestured to a hallway directly across from the doors.

Cheif Graham nodded weakly. Without another word, he hurried off, probably to hide in a corner.

Still grinning, Lyra turned to face the agents. "My Dad taught me that one," she said cheerily. "He always said there's nothing more intimidating than a 'villain's smile.'"

"Smart man," said Rossi, staring in the direction Chief Graham had run in.

Lyra chuckled. "Anyway, if you would please follow me." The blonde-haired girl led them down the hall and through a door labeled 'Interview Room.' Inside was a table, four chairs, and a coffee machine.

Lyra sat in one of the chairs and looked expectantly at the agents. "Shall we get started, then?"

Reid lowered his lanky frame into the chair opposite from her, while JJ took a seat next to him. Rossi stood by the door, deciding to let his younger teammates handle the interview.

"My name's Jennifer Jareau, and this is SSA David Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid," said JJ, pointing to the other agents. "We were wondering if you felt up to answering a few questions about the murder." Her voice was gentle and soft, trying to avoid 'setting her off.'

Lyra nodded toward Rossi. "I read your books," she said. "And I read all about Dr. Reid over here."

Reid was surprised. It wasn't uncommon for someone to have heard of Rossi, but him? Clearing his throat, he decided to start the interview.

"Can you tell us what you remember about that day, Lyra?" he asked.

The teen paused, her eyes betraying her fear for the first time. After what seemed like hours, she closed her eyes.

"It was 12:31. I was upstairs, in my room, surfing the Internet on my computer. Then... then I was on the floor." A shudder went through Lyra's body. "It was like I was paralyzed. I couldn't move, but I could still see and hear. The k-killer stepped on my hand as the walked out. I heard the door close, heard a set of footsteps go downtstairs, and then I heard them screaming."

"Them?" JJ echoed.

"Delayne and Mom," Lyra clarified, sounding as if her voice didn't actually belong to her. "The killer must have murdered Adrian first."

Reid exchanged a look with JJ. He could sense her guilt about making Lyra relive something so awful, and bumped his knee reassuringly against hers.

"The torture lasted for exactly two hours, thirty-nine minutes, five seconds," Lyra continued. "Mom kept screaming the whole time about how sorry she was. Then, the killer left, and I was alone. I lost track of time after that. Once the drug wore off, I stumbled downstairs to see... to see... Oh, God!" Her eyes flew open, showing dilated pupils that threatened to cover the entire irises. Before the agents could react, Lyra broke into a fit of crazed laughter.

"Look at the blood, Melissa!" she screeched. "Look at the blood! Something so beautifully red doesn't deserve to come from a traitor like you!"

Reid and JJ rushed forward to hold Lyra down while Rossi went to find the Cheif.

"Lyra," JJ said, trying to calm her down. "Lyra, it's okay!"

Lyra giggled in an insane sort of way. "I'm not okay!" she sang. "I'm not okaaay!"

The door burst open and a woman hurried in. She drew a needle from her medical bag and, with the help of JJ and Reid, managed to subdue Lyra long enough to inject it into the teenager's arm.

"I told Chief Graham this would happen," the nurse grumbled. "This girl needs help."

Reid stiffened. In his mind's eye, he saw his mother being led away to Bennington Sanitarium, pleading for him 'not to do this to her.'

Feeling JJ's gaze on him, Reid turned his attention back to Lyra and the nurse. The woman had pulled a small purple object from her bag, and was handing it to Lyra like it was made of glass. Lyra looked down at the object in her hand and beamed, looking the happiest the agents had seen her since they arrived.

"That's her IPod," the nurse explained. "It's like a second heart for her; it keeps her going."

Lyra took a set of white headphones from her pocket and plugged them into the little device. After inserting the speakers in her ears, she clicked a button twice and tapped on the screen. At once, her expression turned calm and she allowed the nurse to escort her out of the interview room.

Before completely exiting the room, Lyra turned her head to speak to the agents.

"You know, agents," she said softly. "There's a song called 'Surrender' by Billy Talent. I think you two should listen to it." And with that she swept from the room with the nurse by her side, singing a song about hearing someone breathe with help from cold machines and drawing blood every hour, on the hour.

After Lyra's voice floated away, Reid exhaled deeply. "What do you think, Jayje?" he asked tiredly.

JJ stood and walked to the door, gazing down the hall Lyra had disappeared down. "I think she's just a scared little girl that heard her mother being murdered," she said, her voice soft and sad.

"Come on, Reid," she added, stepping into the hall. "Let's find Rossi."

Reid followed her into the entrance area, looking around for their fellow agent. When they came up empty, they decided to discuss the interview.

"Well," JJ began. "It doesn't sound like she saw much."

Reid nodded. "But she did hear. What I find interesting is that she didn't say anything about what the UnSub might've said. All she seemed to hear was Melissa."

A sigh came from his female coworker, followed by a long silence as she thought it over. "Okay," said JJ finally. "What are the chances the UnSub didn't say anything?"

Reid shook his head. "Slim," he answered. "The UnSub would most likely have wanted to gloat about it; make the victim fully aware of what was going on. Almost like..." he trailed off, coming to a sudden realization. JJ was right behind him.

"Lyra was saying something about making Melissa look at the blood," she said softly, staring at Reid in a horrified trance.

"And that Melissa was a traitor." Reid's eyes widened, remembering the report. The word 'traitor' had been carved into Melissa's stomach.

"So, what?" JJ asked, not truly wanting an answer. "Is Lyra a suspect now?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if she was," said a voice. The agents turned to see Cheif Graham and Rossi standing behind them. Rossi's eyes shone with cold fury, making Reid wonder what had happened.

"In fact," Cheif Graham continued. "It wouldn't surprise me if she was in charge of the whole murder. She's capable of it."

Reid narrowed his eyes. "And why would you say that, Officer?"

"Because," said the Cheif. "She's got an IQ of 189. She's a genius."


	5. Teenagers

It took twelve minutes and fourteen seconds to reach the police station. The whole time, Reid would glance up frequently to see Rossi's eyes looking at him from the rear-view window.

'Great' he thought tiredly. 'One more person to watch me deteriorate.'

However, every now and then he would see a pair of large blue eyes staring back at him. Reid would then smile back at JJ and wish that they could talk without Rossi hearing them.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot of the station, it was to find a mob of reporters blocking the entrance.

JJ groaned. "Of course the press knows about this," she grumbled. "What is it about death that attracts these people?"

Spencer shook his head. "Death is one of the only things humans will never truly understand," he answered, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It happens every second, and yet we still don't know what death really is."

JJ nodded. Bracing herself, she climbed out of the SUV and was almost immediately swarmed by the press.

Reid was just getting ready to join her when he caught sight of Rossi smirking at him.

"What?"

Rossi's smirk grew wider. "You and JJ, huh?" he said, sounding smug.

Reid felt his blood rushing to his cheeks. "What? No!" he spluttered.

Rossi chuckled. "You'll have to do better than that if you're going to fool me, Reid."

Completely mortified, Reid clumsily got out of the SUV and sped away as fast as he could from the threat known as David Rossi.

Reid approached JJ just in time to see her dismissing the press. No one dared to argue with the glaring blonde as she demanded that they backed off.

Spencer grinned. "I see you haven't lost your touch," he teased.

JJ snorted. "It's like working with a bunch of sharks. One drop of blood and they come swarming."

By then, Rossi had caught up with them. Shaking his head at JJ's last sentence, he led the two younger profilers into the police station.

A heavy atmosphere of stress and panic pressed down on the FBI agents as soon as the doors closed behind them. Uniformed police officers were hurrying about, each one with a slight sheen of sweat on their foreheads. One officer in particular, a tall, muscular, balding man, was particularly flustered. Once his wide green eyes had spotted Rossi, Reid and JJ, however, a look of relief washed over him, as if the agents had brought the Lord himself with them.

"You must be the BAU," the man said, rushing over. "My name's Cheif Graham, I'm the head of this investigation."

Rossi nodded. "This is Agent Jareau, Doctor Reid, and I'm Agent Rossi. Our collegues have already headed over to examine the crime scene." JJ blinked at the police chief while Reid gave a cheerful wave of greeting.

Cheif Graham frowned. "I see." Casting a look back at the front doors, he sighed wearily. "Sorry about the mass of reporters out there. Couldn't say anything to get them to leave," he explained.

JJ smiled kindly. "That's normal. Newspapers and television reporters tend to stick around and scavenge whatever information they can get."

Reid looked over his shoulder and around the room. "Speaking of information," he began.

"We would like to meet our witness, if you don't mind," Rossi finished. Reid shot him a glare, letting him know that he was perfectly capable of finishing his own sentences.

Cheif Graham didn't seem to notice Reid's angered expression. At the mention of their witness, the man had gone noticeably pale.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Graham said, his eyes darting about nervously. "Lyra's, uh, not stable. Mentally," he clarified, tapping one thick finger against his hairless temple. "She'll be fine for a while, but eventually something sets her off and she needs to be taken to another room."

Reid frowned. "Severe PTSD?" he suggested.

Cheif Graham shrugged. "Worst case I've seen if that's what's wrong with her. I suggest keeping away from her," he added, stessing the word 'away.'

Reid noticed JJ and Rossi giving him quick but concerned looks, and he understood at once. They were both wondering if there was a chance that Lyra was schizophrenic.

Cheif Graham was still speaking, completely oblivious to the tension that had settled amongst the group.

"I know she's our only witness, but I don't think she'll be much help. Unless you can interview her without mentioning the case, there's nothing I can do."

"Why don't you just ask me what I think?"

Reid's head whipped around to search for the source of the quiet voice. Not seeing anything, he looked down and nearly jumped out of his skin. Lyra Noir was standing directly beside him, staring at Cheif Graham with blank hazel-brown eyes. Cheif Graham flinched so violently that Reid wondered if he was having a seizure.

Rossi and JJ had also been caught off guard, and each was trying to regain their dignity before Lyra noticed.

"It would make sense to ask the witness whether or not she is comfortable with an interview before discouraging the FBI, wouldn't it Cheif Graham?" demanded the teenager, still quiet. Although Lyra's face remained neutral, it didn't take being a profiler to see the flames jumping from her eyes.

Cheif Graham swallowed, avoiding eye-contact. Reid didn't blame him; if Lyra had been staring at him like that, he would have run, screaming, for the jet.

Lyra grinned in a way that made Reid think of a crocodile. "I think what Chief Graham means to say is, 'The interview room is this way.'" She gestured to a hallway directly across from the doors.

Cheif Graham nodded weakly. Without another word, he hurried off, probably to hide in a corner.

Still grinning, Lyra turned to face the agents. "My Dad taught me that one," she said cheerily. "He always said there's nothing more intimidating than a 'villain's smile.'"

"Smart man," said Rossi, staring in the direction Chief Graham had run in.

Lyra chuckled. "Anyway, if you would please follow me." The blonde-haired girl led them down the hall and through a door labeled 'Interview Room.' Inside was a table, four chairs, and a coffee machine.

Lyra sat in one of the chairs and looked expectantly at the agents. "Shall we get started, then?"

Reid lowered his lanky frame into the chair opposite from her, while JJ took a seat next to him. Rossi stood by the door, deciding to let his younger teammates handle the interview.

"My name's Jennifer Jareau, and this is SSA David Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid," said JJ, pointing to the other agents. "We were wondering if you felt up to answering a few questions about the murder." Her voice was gentle and soft, trying to avoid 'setting her off.'

Lyra nodded toward Rossi. "I read your books," she said. "And I read all about Dr. Reid over here."

Reid was surprised. It wasn't uncommon for someone to have heard of Rossi, but him? Clearing his throat, he decided to start the interview.

"Can you tell us what you remember about that day, Lyra?" he asked.

The teen paused, her eyes betraying her fear for the first time. After what seemed like hours, she closed her eyes.

"It was 12:31. I was upstairs, in my room, surfing the Internet on my computer. Then... then I was on the floor." A shudder went through Lyra's body. "It was like I was paralyzed. I couldn't move, but I could still see and hear. The k-killer stepped on my hand as the walked out. I heard the door close, heard a set of footsteps go downtstairs, and then I heard them screaming."

"Them?" JJ echoed.

"Delayne and Mom," Lyra clarified, sounding as if her voice didn't actually belong to her. "The killer must have murdered Adrian first."

Reid exchanged a look with JJ. He could sense her guilt about making Lyra relive something so awful, and bumped his knee reassuringly against hers.

"The torture lasted for exactly two hours, thirty-nine minutes, five seconds," Lyra continued. "Mom kept screaming the whole time about how sorry she was. Then, the killer left, and I was alone. I lost track of time after that. Once the drug wore off, I stumbled downstairs to see... to see... Oh, God!" Her eyes flew open, showing dilated pupils that threatened to cover the entire irises. Before the agents could react, Lyra broke into a fit of crazed laughter.

"Look at the blood, Melissa!" she screeched. "Look at the blood! Something so beautifully red doesn't deserve to come from a traitor like you!"

Reid and JJ rushed forward to hold Lyra down while Rossi went to find the Cheif.

"Lyra," JJ said, trying to calm her down. "Lyra, it's okay!"

Lyra giggled in an insane sort of way. "I'm not okay!" she sang. "I'm not okaaay!"

The door burst open and a woman hurried in. She drew a needle from her medical bag and, with the help of JJ and Reid, managed to subdue Lyra long enough to inject it into the teenager's arm.

"I told Chief Graham this would happen," the nurse grumbled. "This girl needs help."

Reid stiffened. In his mind's eye, he saw his mother being led away to Bennington Sanitarium, pleading for him 'not to do this to her.'

Feeling JJ's gaze on him, Reid turned his attention back to Lyra and the nurse. The woman had pulled a small purple object from her bag, and was handing it to Lyra like it was made of glass. Lyra looked down at the object in her hand and beamed, looking the happiest the agents had seen her since they arrived.

"That's her IPod," the nurse explained. "It's like a second heart for her; it keeps her going."

Lyra took a set of white headphones from her pocket and plugged them into the little device. After inserting the speakers in her ears, she clicked a button twice and tapped on the screen. At once, her expression turned calm and she allowed the nurse to escort her out of the interview room.

Before completely exiting the room, Lyra turned her head to speak to the agents.

"You know, agents," she said softly. "There's a song called 'Surrender' by Billy Talent. I think you two should listen to it." And with that she swept from the room with the nurse by her side, singing a song about hearing someone breathe with help from cold machines and drawing blood every hour, on the hour.

After Lyra's voice floated away, Reid exhaled deeply. "What do you think, Jayje?" he asked tiredly.

JJ stood and walked to the door, gazing down the hall Lyra had disappeared down. "I think she's just a scared little girl that heard her mother being murdered," she said, her voice soft and sad.

"Come on, Reid," she added, stepping into the hall. "Let's find Rossi."

Reid followed her into the entrance area, looking around for their fellow agent. When they came up empty, they decided to discuss the interview.

"Well," JJ began. "It doesn't sound like she saw much."

Reid nodded. "But she did hear. What I find interesting is that she didn't say anything about what the UnSub might've said. All she seemed to hear was Melissa."

A sigh came from his female coworker, followed by a long silence as she thought it over. "Okay," said JJ finally. "What are the chances the UnSub didn't say anything?"

Reid shook his head. "Slim," he answered. "The UnSub would most likely have wanted to gloat about it; make the victim fully aware of what was going on. Almost like..." he trailed off, coming to a sudden realization. JJ was right behind him.

"Lyra was saying something about making Melissa look at the blood," she said softly, staring at Reid in a horrified trance.

"And that Melissa was a traitor." Reid's eyes widened, remembering the report. The word 'traitor' had been carved into Melissa's stomach.

"So, what?" JJ asked, not truly wanting an answer. "Is Lyra a suspect now?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if she was," said a voice. The agents turned to see Cheif Graham and Rossi standing behind them. Rossi's eyes shone with cold fury, making Reid wonder what had happened.

"In fact," Cheif Graham continued. "It wouldn't surprise me if she was in charge of the whole murder. She's capable of it."

Reid narrowed his eyes. "And why would you say that, Officer?"

"Because," said the Cheif. "She's got an IQ of 189. She's a genius."


	6. Drowning Lessons

At that moment, Reid's phone rang. Feeling numb, he got it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" he said hoarsely.

"Reid?" It was Hotch. "Have you interviewed Lyra yet?"

Reid nodded slowly before realizing that Hotch couldn't see him. "Yeah. We, uh, we interviewed her."

There was a pause. "We're on our way over," said Hotch. "Be there in fifteen." A click. Silence.

It took sixteen minutes, thirteen seconds for the other half of the BAU to arrive. Much of the wait had been spent without a word between the three agents and Cheif Graham. Every now and then JJ would try to talk to Reid, but she would snap her mouth shut whenever a phone rang.

Hotch came through the door of the police department, closely followed by Morgan and Prentiss. "What did you learn?" he demanded as soon as he reached the group.

Quick glances were tossed around, and Reid decided to speak.

"Lyra claims to have been drugged by the UnSub, so her story hasn't changed. She says she heard Melissa and Delayne screaming, so Adrian was murdered first. The torture lasted for two hours, thirty-nine minutes, five seconds, and Lyra says she heard Melissa screaming that she was sorry." Reid paused, debating on wether or not he should continue. "Um, then Lyra had an episode," he said awkwardly. "She started laughing like an insane person and said, 'Look at the blood, Melissa! Something so beautifully red doesn't deserve to come from a traitor like you!'"

When Reid finished, Hotch took a while to think it over. So, their only witness it mentally unstable and tells her dead mother to look at the blood. Great.

"I want to try again with an interview," he decided. "She's been given medication, right?"

Reid and JJ nodded.

"So she might be more lucid," Hotch finished. "It's worth a shot."

Cheif Graham looked alarmed. "You want to put her through that twice in one day?"

Rossi glared at him. The chief flinched.

"From what I've heard, you had no problem with it before," Rossi accused. "Why don't you tell the team what you've been doing for the past three days?" he challenged.

Cheif Graham shook his head, trembling.

"Alright," said Rossi coldly. "I'll tell them! While he could have been calling us in to investigate, Cheif Graham was interrogating Lyra like she was an UnSub! Tell them, Cheif Graham, about how you handcuffed her to the table and frightened her out of her mind! Tell them about how you helped make her the way she is, and about how you shoved those crime scene photos in her face over and over again! Tell them about how you reduced a little girl with an IQ of 189 into a poor, mentally unstable kid!"

Rossi was now towering over Cheif Graham, who was flinching with every word. Hotch's usual glare had turned into one of intense fury and rage. He had a kid at home, and God only knew what he'd do if someone had shown Jack pictures of Haley's body.

Morgan's thick eyebrows were so close together that they were almost turned into one. Emily's eyes were wide with shock, while JJ's were narrowed in disgust. Reid looked nauseated.

After a while, Hotch spoke. "Prentiss, you come with me," he said in a dangerously calm voice. "I think Lyra needs to know that she isn't considered a suspect."

Cheif Graham opened his mouth to stop them, but the combined glares of the agents silenced him before he could speak.

Hotch and Emily asked a secretary where Lyra might be, and were quickly directed down a short hallway with only two doors. They knocked on the farthest door, and a nurse poked her head out.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly, though her face was strained.

"Ma'am, we're from the FBI," said Prentiss, showing her badge. "We'd like to-"

"If you're asking for another interview, forget it!" the nurse snapped. "After what those other people did to her-"

"Nurse Bear, it's alright."

The nurse turned her head to argue with the new voice, but stopped suddenly. With a long sigh, she turned back to the agents. "You may go in," she said reluctantly. "But for God's sake, be kind to her!"

The nurse hurried away, probably to find some food. It was well past 1:00, and Hotch doubted she had had time to eat after today's events.

Emily, not looking completely sure of herself, gestured for Hotch to go in. After a quick glance at eachother, they entered the room.

The first thing that Hotch thought was that he was in a tiny hospital room. Everything was white and shiny, and there was an assortment of medical supplies on a counter. A cot was against the far wall, and it was currently occupied by a very sane-looking Lyra Noir.

The blonde girl made a small jerking movement when she saw Hotch; a cross between a flinch and a shudder. A half-second later, however, she was back to sitting up straight, staring patiently at the two agents with a look of polite interest.

"My name is Agent Aaron Hotchner, this is Agent Emily Prentiss," said Hotch. "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

Lyra nodded, and Hotch noticed that she was avoiding eye-contact with him. "Fire away," she invited.

Hotch and Emily pulled out a couple of chairs from a supply closet and sat down in front of Lyra. Once they were settled, Hotch signaled for Emily to start the interview.

"We need to know if you remember anything about the UnSub specifically," said Prentiss gently. "Did you see anything, like a shoe?"

Lyra thought. "The UnSub stepped on my hand before they left my room," she said. Hotch breifly wondered how she knew what an UnSub was, but decided not to dwell on it.

"He or she was wearing sneakers, and they didn't put too much weight on me," Lyra continued. "My guess is either a young male or a woman."

Emily nodded. "Good, that helps," she assured the teen. "Is there anything else?"

Lyra shook her head.

"Can you thing of anyone that might have been angry with your mother?" asked Emily.

Again, Lyra shook her head. "Before we moved to Seattle, we lived in New York. Mom worked with Adrian and Delayne in a lab, so I assume that's a good place to start looking."

Hotch mulled this over, making a mental note to ask Garcia for a list of former employees.

"Did you live anywhere else before New York?"

A fond smile appeared on Lyra's lips. "Montreal," she said dreamily. "La meillure place que j'ai vivais dans toute ma vie."

Emily mirrored Lyra's grin. "So you're Canadian? That's cool."

Lyra nodded enthusiastically. "Mom moved there to take a break from the New York scene. I was born a few months later. We lived there for the first five years, seven months, twenty-eight days of my life."

Hotch was reminded suddenly of Reid; the excitement of sharing knowledge and the need to be exact was definitely recognizable in the thirteen-year-old.

Emily leaned forward, no doubt intrigued by Lyra's sudden openness. "Do you know where your mother and father worked?"

Lyra paused, her hazel eyes flashing as she realized where this was going. "Mom was unemployed," she said hesitantly. "She home-schooled me from the age of three."

"What about your dad?" asked Emily. "What did he do?"

Lyra shifted uncomfortably. "He was a doctor at Montreal's main hospital. I don't know the name," she said quietly. "He kept his practice when we moved to New York, but he was fired three years ago."

Emily looked confused. "What happened?"

Hotch noticed that Lyra was shaking slightly now. Her blank hazel eyes were huge in her pale face.

"I, uh, I don't k-know," she stammered. Emily and Hotch exchanged another look.

Lyra's shaking stopped. She was now looking closely at the pair of agents. "Oh," she breathed. Her eyes seemed to be dangerously blank. "I see how it is."

Hotch frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

For the first time, Lyra's gaze sliced into his. "You like Agent Prentiss, don't you, Agent Hotchner?"

Now it was his turn to go pale. "What?" Hotch said, disbelieving.

Lyra's smirk was absolutely reptilian. "I knew it. She likes you too, you know. But there's something there, something keeping you apart," she said, sounding as if she were commenting on the weather. "Otherwise you two would be all over eachother."

Hotch looked over to see Emily's face turning fire-engine red. He had a sneaking suspicion that his face wasn't too far off.

Lyra was still speaking. "It's all in your eyes," she said, almost giggling. "They're windows to your soul, and the shades are obnoxiously wide open. You, Agent Hotchner, are hiding from your feelings for your partner. Agent Prentiss knows what she feels, but is too afraid to share them."

Silence. Lyra continued, and Hotch suspected that she was trying to take attention off of her.

It was working.

"Even though I'm most likely the first to point this little love-fest out, I'm sure your team has noticed," said the girl. "Agent Hotchner looks at you with the same expression my father used when he was talking to Mom; undeniable, desperately uncontrollable love," she added, nodding at a very shell-shocked Emily.

Hotch was absolutely mortified. Was it true? Did he have those feelings for Emily? If he did, did she feel the same way?

Lyra was smirking, and her blank hazel-brown eyes were half-closed. She was humming an up-beat little tune, and every now and then she would sing a few words under her breath.

-The boys and girls in the cliques

-The awful names that they stick

-You're never gonna fit in much, kid

-But if you're troubled and hurt

-What you've got under your shirt

-Will make them pay for the things that they did

After what seemed like hours, JJ poked her head inside the room. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, noticing Hotch's and Emily's expressions.

"I think we're done for now," said Hotch numbly, hastily walking around JJ and into the freedom of the hallway. Before he could make it all the way out, Lyra's voice floated out the doorway.

"Tell Dr. Reid I'd like to talk to him sometime tomorrow, won't you Agent Hotchner?"


End file.
